This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A consortium composed of pathologists, directors. IT and informatics personnel from each of the eight National Primate Research Centers (NPRCs) is establishing a database of images of nonhuman primate (NHP) pathology. The primate pathology image database (PPID) incorporates gross and histologic images and is derived from archival and ongoing contributions from each of the primate centers. Images will be organized for easy and rapid retrieval via the Web. The creation of this shared resource will facilitate collaborations among the primate centers, enhance the productivity of the pathologists and provide an invaluable resource to the veterinary and research communities. The database will facilitate collaboration among scientists working with simian immunodeficiency virus-related pathology by enabling archiving of cases, providing ready means of consultation with other pathologists, and comparison of related lesions across institutions.